changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Korred
(Sing. Korr) If you had given enough attention to what I said, you'd see I never claimed such a thing... They are the guardians of secrets, the keepers of faery traditions, of which they are at once the memory and the incarnation. A Korr possesses numerous facets, in turn he can be a talented orator, a wandering prankster or an ancient pact's guarantor. While seemingly heedless, they always inspire trust. Nothing is more important to a Korr than his word, rare thus are those who can claim to have caught one lying. But it would be foolish to believe everything a Korr says. Lies by omission, info depending on the context, quiproquo, the Korred have elevated some truth manipulation techniques to an art form, nothing is too low to dupe someone when this becomes necessary. Description By their very nature, the Korred are the Sidhe's ideal subjects. The nobles naturally inspire them respect and never a Korr would have the idea of expressing reformist opinions. This have earn them the sarcasms and disdain from the other kiths, some even saying that the Korred can only exist in servitude, but the Korred don't care... at least, so long as their detractors are more numerous or better armed. Among the Korred's secrets, there are more than one curse with rather disgusting effects, so it's better to accept them as they are or to speak one's mind carefully. Their extraordinary knowledge and memory often destine them to the title of chambellan, judge or magistrate. The council of a Korr, backed by the recalling of numerous past cases, generally allows to settle a conflict peacefully. Followers of traditions long forgotten by others, the Korred are sometimes difficult to understand. They're known to be loyal, in friendship as in love, but it is possible to anger them, or to win a deadly ennemy, by violating a taboo only they remember. This must be why the Korred have a strong reputation of instability, while they're certainly the most balanced of all the Kithain. They rarely take a decision without having considered the different outcomes and consequences. Sincere and honest, they expect the same qualities of their interlocutors. Woo to the one who has duped a Korr, as his vengeance will be ruthless and often out of proportions with the slight. Like the Sluagh, they hardly resist the occasion to learn a new secret: they've got to know, whatever the cost. Some Korred have thus undertaken quests spanning several generations to acquire obscur knowledges or to resolve ancient mysteries. Be aware that a detective belonging to this kith will always reach his goals, even if to that end, he has to invest considerable means and energy. Among Korred, secrets are a currency way more prized than even Dross, but they've been abused so much times in the past by the other kiths that they now rarely trust them. The Korred's identity is so tightly tied to their faery legacy that they're today particularly susceptible to Banality. This may explain why they're rarely encountered outside the Dreaming and they travel to the Autumn World only when necessary. They're most often found in company of the Sidhe, with which they share the same Frailty. Contrary to the nobles, though, their pragmatism and good-heartedness somewhat protect them from the ravages of Bedlam. Thus, they're generally more frequentable than the Sidhe after a long stay in the Dreaming. They have an affinity with the Fae realm. Appearance and Lifestyles The Korred are of little height and generally plumpy. They like brown or green clothes and often wear an assorted large hat that barely conceal their long pointy ears and thick brown hair. Their abundant facial pilosity is the source of many complexes and those who don't shave often decorate their beards and mustaches with beads or flowers. Female Korred too are afflicted, though in lesser proportions, but this doesn't deter their would be lovers. Their high cheekbones, the slight wrinkles around their mouth and eyes give them a smiling face, even when casting the most terrible curses. Childlings are the more facetious. They like to play with words and to abuse their interlocutors by telling them the truth, or to force them to come back on their word. Childling Korred are the most dangerous of all, as they're also the more unstable. Wilders are in search for answer to their interrogations, and try to uncover great secrets or lost treasures. This is also at this age that they're the more sociable and look for the company of others. Grumps are wise and repositories of many secrets, the Korred in this Seeming become sedentary. Their reputation alone generally suffice to draw to them those in possession of confidential informations and who know that the Korred are always willing to pay for a valuable info. Grumps never shave. Korred make excellent lorekeepers and are often found as rare books dealers. Judge is an adequate carreer and some have become great detectives. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Korred have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Inheritance: During his Sain, the young Korr receives his ancestor's secrets. This can be the location of a treasure, the True Name of a potent creature, a chimerical monster's or a lord's weakness, a lost Cantrip, the existence of an ancient pact or oath, of a debt, etc... The player and the Storyteller should work out some of them at character creation. Once per scene, the Korr can roll Intelligence + Greymare, with a minimum difficulty of 8, to recall confidential informations pertaining to the matters at hand. Balance: While respectful of traditions, the Korred have enough common sense to avoid falling into the traps of the Dreaming, they thus better resist Bedlam than the other Kithain. They can stay in the Dreaming for long periods without they losing their psychic balance. The game effects of this birthright are better left to individual Storytellers. Frailties Truth: The Korred cannot lie. This doesn't prevent them from abusing their interlocutors but inherently, blatantly lying is impossible. If they really have to, though, a Korr must succeed at a Willpower roll (difficulty 8). Even if he manages it, he'd better not get caught by one of his kith or he'd risk a severe ostracism. A side effect of this Flailty is that they're often easily trusted. Banality's Curse: This is the same as the Sidhe's Frailty (See Changeling: the Dreaming 2nd, p.101). This Frailty most commonly afflicts the Korred of Neustria which have lived under the influence of High King Shaïl for several centuries. Feel free to spare it to your players... Views on Other Kith Boggans: A disgrace to the Kithain. There are spells that get rid of the dust. Eshu: A seemingly endless source of knowledge, even if they seem to greatly exagerate their role in their stories, which they sell a too high prize. Nockers: If their ingenious spirits weren't so bent on so materialistic tasks, they could work wonders. Pooka: Liars ! All ! Hang them up ! Redcaps: Vulgar brutes without any usefulness... excepted maybe to reduce Pooka population. Satyrs: Too reckless and too inconsistant to be given credit. Sidhe: Our masters and our guides on the road toward true excellency. Sluagh: They play the role they've been given, there's nothing we could say about it. They're wiser than one might think. Trolls: They guard the bodies while we guard the secrets. They're noble and trustworthy beings. External Links http://capricorn.pagesperso-orange.fr/mainroom/library/fae/fae_korred.htm